Vampire Lord Physiology
The power to possess the traits of a Vampire Lord. Variation of Vampire Physiology and Undead Lord Physiology. Also Called *Homo Vampyrus Dominus Physiology (Humans Only) *King/Queen of Vampires *Vampire Lordship *Lord/Lady of Vampires *Master/Mistress of Vampires Capabilities The user either is or can transform into a Vampire Lord, the most powerful form of vampire. Unlike lesser vampires, the vampire lord possesses inherent skill in dark magic and may command legions of undead minions/vampires. Also, vampire lords are known to have a certain resistance to sunlight for prolonged periods of time and have the fewest weaknesses; on top of that, even if they die, they are powerful enough to be reborn after a specific time period has past. This is because of a supernatural tether binding them to the physical plane as long as its not separated in certain possible ways. Furthermore, depending on the user, they may have a demonic nature, thus granting them access to the most unholy of powers. Applications *Authority over servants and lesser vampires. *Bat Manipulation - Control bats. *Bat Swarming - Can turn into a swarm of bats. *Daytime Walking *Supernatural Condition **Supernatural Agility **Supernatural Beauty **Supernatural Durability **Supernatural Endurance **Supernatural Reflexes **Supernatural Regeneration - Regenerative abilities are heightened severely. **Supernatural Senses - Users can track, sense and locate most anything a world away. **Supernatural Speed **Supernatural Stamina **Supernatural Strength *Immortality - Live forever. *Vampire Physiology - Obviously, the user is the most powerful of vampires. *Vampire Manipulation - Vampire Lords have a superiority over ordinary vampires. *Weakness Resistance Variations *Alpha Physiology - Being the most powerful of vampires. *Animal Morphing *Dark Lord - The user is among the most powerful lords of darkness *Daytime Walking - Vampire Lords are able to withstand daylight for certain amounts of time *Blood Transcendency - Gain infinite power from the Blood. **Killing Empowerment - Grow more powerful by the death toll. **Murderous Possession - Whatever kills the user, becomes the user. **Soul Manipulation - Manipulating its physical essence. **Underworld Lordship - Hold all power in the underworld through bloodletting. *Demonic Force Manipulation - Might gain control over demonic forces *Infinite Resurrection - Even if the user dies, they can still return. *Invulnerability - Be impervious to many forms of damage. *Mystic Vampire Physiology: - Some Vampire lords capable to use magic. **Dark Arts - Like all other Dark Lords, the user is skilled in dark magic *Superior Vampire Physiology - Some Vampire lords possess superpowers normal vampires not have in usually. *Telepathy - Users can speak to other vampires, or others in the dark or without being seen, or manipulate lesser beings to forget their encounters *Transcendent Vampire Physiology Associations *Dark Lord *True Vampire Physiology *Undead Lord Physiology **Ghoul Lord Physiology *Werepire Lord Physiology Limitations *Still posses all of the natural vampire weaknesses but to a lesser degree. *Supernatural Hunters are match against even the strongest of vampires. *Though the user can walk in daylight, they need to wear heavy clothing, as the sunlight hinders their regenerative ability. *May be vulnerable to those with Werebeast Lord Physiology assuming Vampires and Were's are natural enemies. Known Users Gallery Medlock_absorb_Scarlet's_life_force.png|Medlock (Archie's Weird Mysteries) Drake Beast.gif|Drake (Blade: Trinity) Maloker.png|Maloker (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) is one of the Old Ones and the creator of the vampires. The Countess Darkest Dungeon The Crimson Court.png|The Countess (Darkest Dungeon: The Crimson Court'')'' King_of_the_Vampires_0001.jpg|King of the Vampires (DC Comics) Cain_Sire_of_All_Vampires_004.jpg|Cain, Sire of All Vampires (DC Comics) GranDracmon (Digimon).jpg|GranDracmon (Digimon) is the "king of vampire Digimon" and has enough power that even the Seven Great Demon Lords won't touch him. VampireLord.jpg|Lord Harkon (The Elder Scrolls V: Dawnguard) is a Vampire Lord. LOK_Kain.jpg|Kain (Legacy of Kain), vampire ruler of Nosgoth. Penny Dreadful Master Vampire.jpg|The Master Vampire (Penny Dreadful) is a centuries old Vampire Lord, and the progenitor of the entire Vampire race. MF_Necrolai.jpg|Necrolai (Power Rangers Mystic Force), the Vampire Queen, Raphael (Soul Calibur) Vampire Lord.jpg|Raphael (Soulcalibur) is a Vampire Lord cursed by Soul Edge. AlphaVampire_NewCap.jpg|The Alpha Vampire (Supernatural) Anthony Vampire Iron Man Armor.png|Anthony (Ultimate Marvel) was once considered the world's greatest vampire hunter until he was turned into a vampire and gathered all the vampire clans under his control, becoming the undisputed King of the Vampires... Nerd Hulk Kills Anthony.png|...until he was brutality killed and usurped by Nerd Hulk, the vampirized clone of Bruce Banner. High_Vampire_H.png|High Vampire (Valkyrie Crusade) Aaliyah_as_Akasha,_Queen_of_the_Damned.jpg|Akasha (The Vampire Chronicles), the first vampire Original Vampires.jpg|Original Vampires (The Vampire Diaries/The Originals) Lord Drago.JPG|Lord Drago (Vampirella) is the king and progenitor of the Nosferatu. Vampirella.jpg|Vampirella (Vampirella) briefly became Queen of the Nosferatu after killing Lord Drago before passing down leadership to Drago's Dhampir son Prince Iago. Yu Gi Oh! GX Camula.jpg|Camula ('Yu-Gi-Oh! GX) is known to be the queen of Vampires during the medieval era, though her people was wiped clean by the Humans, making her the last Vampire to survive. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Physiology Category:Mimicry Category:Vampire Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Archetypal Powers Category:Blood-Based Powers Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Common Powers